Flor bailando en el campo de batalla
by TefyHatake
Summary: Un mundo donde los hombres solo pelean y las mujeres esperan por ellos ,donde la guerra de Clanes no ha terminado...Una chica tratando de pasar por varón, ¿encontrara el amor aun en guerra? hasta donde llegara por su familia / ¿Que tal un Mulan a la SasuSaku/ ...es un pequeña adaptación al mundo de Naruto.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Advertencias:** Semi-AU Esta es una adaptación propia de la historia de Mulan al Mundo de Naruto.

Mismo que será muy parecido a la época de Madara y Hashirama con armaduras, pequeñas aldeas y guerras entre clanes..

 **Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-diálogos-

" _pensamientos"_

Cambios de escenario **~X~**

* * *

 **~Flor bailando en el campo de batalla~**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1:** Mas que una decisión.

.

" _Las grandes almas tienen voluntades; las débiles tan solo deseos"._

 _._

 **~Trece años antes~**

La luna iluminaba con su tenue brillo la pequeña aldea de la hoja, la lluvia cubría con su leve chispar a los gurreros que con el sonar del galopar de los caballos resonaban por las calles de aldea, por nueva cuenta eran atacados.

—Sakura, ¡debes quedarte dentro con tu madre! Las mujeres no pueden pelear para eso están los hombres, para protegerlas. — Le decía a la pequeña peli rosa que se aferraba a su brazo, sin dejarle tomar adecuadamente la Katana.

—Pero...Pero tú te irás a pelear — miraba a su padre suplicante con aquellos orbes jade.

— ¡Obedece ahora Sakura!— Fue la respuesta ronca voz que recibió de Kizashi, para solo verlo partir tras la puerta de la casa.

Limpiando sus lágrimas, resignada regreso bajo la mesa donde su madre aguardaba por ella, se encontraba inquieta y preocupada, si parar de preguntarse el porqué de la guerra, bajó los cálidos brazos de su madre se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Por qué pelean mamá? ¿Por qué vivimos en guerra y las personas mueren? — sus labios soltaron aquellas complicadas preguntas aun para sus cortos seis años.

Mebuki sorprendida por aquellas preguntas, pensó en alguna respuesta para la edad de su pequeña, como le explicaría la maldad y sufrimiento del mundo ninja siendo tan pequeña e inocente, intento buscar las palabras correctas pero explicar algo como la guerra no era sencillo.

—Veras Sakura…El ser humano es complicado… en ocasiones quiere más de lo que tiene y pelea entre sí para lograrlo sin importar que suceda en el proceso, la guerra dura años en mientras que la vida es algo efímero, que tiene que vivirse libremente… es para ello que se pelea aun más que por material, nos ha tocado vivir en el país del fuego, donde nuestro Daimyō ***** Fugaku sama intenta proteger a nuestra gente, nuestra tierra, esa que queremos tan solo por el lugar hermoso donde nos permite vivir, pero… no puede hacerlo solo, es por eso que necesita ayuda de guerreros como tu padre que con gusto morirían por su aldea y sobre todo por su familia—

Fue aquella respuesta la que calmo aquellas inquietudes, aun podía escuchar el sonido del metal golpeado uno contra otro producto de la batalla a las afueras mas esta noche no tenía miedo alguno, confiaba en aquel espíritu guerreo de los ninjas de su aldea para protegerla y cuidar de ella como su padre lo hacía.

.

 **~Actualidad~**

—Es hora de tu medicina padre— Menciono dulcemente la ahora joven muchacha Haruno vestida con una Yukata rosa, quien traía consigo el juego té a la terraza donde su padre conversaba con sus compañeros.

—Yo no quiero tomar medicina, mejor dame licor— reía Kizashi como guerrero retirado junto a sus compañeros.

—Está bien padre, como quieras, te serviré— respondió con sonrisa mientras dejaba a un lado el vaso donde yacía la medicina y entregaba a su padre el nuevo vaso con licor en el.

—A mi no me engañas, Sakura quiero el otro vaso—señalo desconfiado de la bebida que su hija le ofrecía, sabía que le daría la medicina que necesitaba, se preocupaba demasiado por él, sin más tomo el vaso anterior y termino por beberlo rápidamente.

Vaya fue su expresión cuando encontró sabor a su bebida aquella no era más que su medicina.

— ¡Esto es medicina! — expreso con sorpresa ganándose las risas de sus compañeros tras aquel ingenioso acto de la muchacha.

—Debes reconocerlo Kizashi, Sakura es una gran guerrera, aplica tus debilidades en contra tuya— menciono Jiraiya el hombre de cabellera plateada, desde hace años como compañero de Kizashi en batallas era un intimo amigo de familia.

—Tú eres quien tiene la culpa Jiraiya, para que le enseñaste a pelear, se la pasa practicando todo el día, no es correcto que una mujer pelee— reprochaba por nueva cuenta.

Aquellas palabras solo herían profundamente a Sakura, por que su padre no podía tener la mente abierta, acaso no sabía que podía ser tan buena como en combate, que incluso superaba con creces a Naruto nieto del mismo Jiraiya que siendo varón era débil ante ella.

Simplemente no lo entendía, pero era su padre y sabía que solo quería mantenerla a salvo como ella a él.

—Ne Sakura ¡Atrápalo! — Grito el hiperactivo rubio mientras le arrojaba una pequeña manzana.

—Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí? pensé que estarías entrenando— sonrió alegremente a su mejor amigo y compañero de la infancia.

—Si, Naruto que haces aquí…Deberías estar perfeccionando el Jutsu que te dije— comento el viejo Jiraiya mientras tomaba un trago a la botella de sake sobre la mesa.

—Ne Ero-sennin ya casi lo perfecciono ttebayo, además necesitaba un pequeño descanso ¿no crees Sakura-chan? — Comento con aquella zorruna sonrisa que desde niños le otorgaba.

—Muchacho…no seas holgazán deberías poder dominarlo a perfección para mañana mismo, es un jutsu muy sencillo, anda vete a entrenar ahora o no habrá ramen para ti esta noche.

La amena plática entre camaradas término por hecha al ver a los caballos junto con algunos soldados en armadura portando el banderín Uchiha recorriendo las calles llamando a la planicie central de la aldea para lo que parecía ser un comunicado urgente.

Con un poco de dificultad, Kizashi se puso en pie, junto a los demás shinobis y se reunieron donde el comunicado estaba por empezar.

El ninja al mando, se posiciono firmemente y comenzó a leer el pergamino a la población reunida.

—Se les informa que los Hyūga se han adentrado en nuestro territorio, el ejército debe defender la frontera, el emperador ordena que las familias campesinas sirvan con provisiones a nuestros guerreros y los militares contribuyan con soldados—

Tales palabras alarmaron nuevamente a la peli rosa no podía creer que después de cinco años de paz y prosperidad la nación, nuevamente se desataba en guerra aquella que por nueva cuenta se llevaría miles de vidas mas, como la había sido su madre.

Concentrada en sus pensamientos ni siquiera había notado que los ninjas habían comenzado a llamar a los veteranos retirados, ordenando por nueva cuenta sus servicios.

En la guerra no importaba si eran jóvenes o viejos, si se encontraban sanos o enfermos simplemente necesitaban un guerrero que combatiera y muriera por una causa.

— ¡Haruno Kizashi! — Nombraron a su padre para recoger su ficha de enlistamiento.

—Espera…Papá aun estas muy débil, necesitas descansar— Intentaba retenerlo, no podía dejar que se enlistase de nuevo.

— ¡Tonterías Sakura!...Es mi deber— respondió con su ronca voz para después toser un poco producto de su enfermedad, rápidamente camino con el ninja y recogió su ficha de enlistado.

.

.

La noche cayo y con ella se aproximaba la inevitable despedida, lagrimas recorrían el rostro de Sakura el ver a su padre limpiar la armadura que usaría la mañana siguiente cuando partiera al campamento militar a las afueras de la aldea.

Solo podría observarlo sentado en un pequeño tronco bajo el manto de estrellas, estoico limpiaba y pulía con orgullo su Katana, compañera en más de mil batallas, mientras debes en cuando aun escapaba tos seca de su ronco pecho, indicando que no se encontraba bien y le dolía saberlo así, lentamente Sakura se acerco a su lado no sabía si era para escuchar sus últimas palabras o encontrar una razón para hacer lo que pensaba.

—Estarás a salvo aquí Sakura, no te faltara nada, nuestra tierra y pueblo es generosa y pronto gracias al señor Takano te casaras con Ichiro, al menos así tendrás a alguien que cuide de ti a mi ausencia…respeta a tu suegro y cuida de tu esposo…y quizás algún día bajo este firmamento de estrellas notaras una nueva, que seguramente será tu viejo padre cuidando de cómo lo hace tu madre—

Sakura no podía hacer otras cosa que solo asentir a las órdenes de su padre, sabía que cualquier objeción a su deseo le haría más fácil aceptar su decisión, ambos platicaron por horas hasta que llego el tiempo de dormir.

Aquello que estaba por hacer quizá le costaría la vida de una u otra forma si llegase a ser descubierta o en combate mas aceptaba las consecuencias todas eran mejores que aquella vida que planeaba su padre para ella condenándole a algo que no era ella, inhalando profundamente se armo de valor y tras comprobar que su padre yacía profundamente dormido comenzó con aquello.

La pesada armadura ahora limpia se convirtió en su nueva vestimenta, aquellos protectores la cubrirían de la muerte de ahora en adelante y la Katana la defendería a ella y a su nación…pero sobre todo a su familia.

Con un pequeño listón sujeto su larga y peli rosa cabellera, claro que le sería difícil pasar por un hombre con aquel aspecto de cabellera rosa y ojos jade mas todo se lo achacaría a su madre y su comportamiento convencería a sus camaradas de lo contrario.

Con una silenciosa mirada apunto de llanto se despidió por última vez su padre y emprendió camino al establo donde saco a Rayto aquel caballo negro que por años trajo de vuelta a casa a su padre y ahora esperaba le trajera a ella también.

Le monto sin pensar y cabalgo camino a campamento militar Uchiha donde esperaban ver a su padre más recibirían a su hijo Haruno Sakura.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***** Daimyō : Así se le llama a los señores feudales.

 **N/A:**

Hola a todos, es raro estar aquí por primera vez con un fic que representa un gran reto para mí, ya que siempre escribo historias apegadas al cannon además de escribir de parejas Crack mas esta vez…Mientras bobeaba viendo la película de Mulan llego a mi mente la Idea de Sasusaku y me dije porque no hacer mi propia historia.

Esta historia me pareció que encajaría perfecto en épocas de luchas como de Madara y Hashirama ya saben con armaduras y eso. Para que se imaginen mejor el ambiente aunque tratare de hacer eso con la narración.

Tal vez no la actualice muy seguido ya que tengo dos fic en curso y que debo terminar si o si ya se lo prometí a una persona mas no pude evitar publicar esta pequeña historia y _**prometo pase lo que pase terminarlo, yo no publico cosas que no vaya a terminar.**_

Como decía al inicio es muy especial para mí este fic porque es mi primer Semi-AU y SasuSaku y sobre todo mi primera adaptación loca.

Espero saber que les pareció cuídense no leemos pronto ttebayo!.


End file.
